Many motor vehicles in production today provide three rows of seating. The first row at the forward end of the vehicle is for the driver and front seat passenger. The second row seating is provided in the vehicle immediately rearward of the front row seating. The third row seating for additional passengers is provided rearward of the second row seating. Typically a storage area is provided rearward of the third row seats. Such a storage area may be accessed through a lift gate or other closure at the rear of the vehicle.
In order to provide enhanced utility and the ability to carry large items or larger amounts of cargo in a convenient manner, the third row seats may be designed to fold down to form a flat or stepped floor with the cargo area. The second row seats in some vehicles may also perform the same function.
This document relates to a new and improved retractable cargo cover system of enhanced versatility and utility that is specifically adapted for use in a motor vehicle having three rows of seating. Advantageously, the retractable cargo cover system may be configured into a number of different positions suited to restrict movement of cargo being carried in the motor vehicle regardless of the position of the second and third row seats.